Kingdom Hearts: The Wrath of Set
by dragonfang33
Summary: A KHVan Helsing Crossover: Three years after the events of Van Helsing and KH II, the powerful Count Dracula returns, and seeks to unleash the very creator of the Heartless, the Dark God Set


Kingdom Hearts: The Wrath of Set

BY Dragonfang33

Synapese: A Van Helsing/Kingdom Hearts Crossover, Three Years after the events of Van Helsing the movie, and Kingdom Hearts II Count Dracula has returned, and this time he seeks to unleash the very evil the Knights of the Holy Order have been fighting against since ancient times: the Dark God Set, the creator of the Heartless and No Bodies,

Introduction

Imhotep

"_A Long Time Ago, there was darkness and the worlds bowed to one power. Upon the Dark World of Nightarus the Dark God Set, set into motion his master plan to subdue the universe to his dark will. To accomplish his plan Set created two new species, drawn from the darkness within a person's heart, the Heartless, and the shell that remained, the No Bodies. _

_"One by one the Free Worlds of the Universe fell to the power of Set's evil hordes, until one day when Seven Princesses and a lone Knight of the Holy Order banded together to strike down the evil God, banishing him to the abyss._"

The Tome of Kingdom Hearts: Volume I: The Fall of Set

Location: The Egyptian Desert, near the ruins of Hymenoptera, Earth

"Come on you lazy slugs," the large wolf like man shouted, as he pushed the Shadow along, "we're on the clock." A large number of black, featureless creatures were digging among the ruins of the ancient city, it was as if they were searching for something, something ancient and evil.

"Hurry up," Pete shouted, "you want those Mejia yokels to get suspicious." Suddenly one of the tiny shadows began tugging on Pete's puffy blue pants, pulling him in the direction of a gapping hole that the Shadows had uncovered. At the bottom of the shaft was a sealed room protected by a door covered in Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

"SUCCESS," a dark voice shouted from behind, Pete spun around, nearly out of breath, to find himself face to face with a tall aristocratic man with his long brown hair done up in a pony tail.

"Jeze Count," Pete said, "you nearly scared me to death."

"That can be arranged," Count Dracula snarled, bearing his fangs, "tell me have you found him, or did you bungle it again?" Of all the masters Pete had worked for none scared him more then Count Dracula, he knew of his reputation as a merciless ruler, and an even fiercer un-killable warrior.

"We're checking now," Pete said, smiling, "but this time I'm sure we've got him."

"For your sake you'd better right," Dracula snarled, "We need him to complete discover the Home worlds of the Seven Princesses, and the hiding place of the Seven Dark Hearts of Set."

"I know," Pete said, "but," he began to whisper into Dracula's ear, "I've been hearing rumors among the people of this world that this city is cursed."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT A CURSE," Dracula snarled, "I ONLY CARE ABOUT VENGENCE. NOW GET YOUR TUBBY SELF DOWN INTO THAT TOMB AND AWAKEN HIM." Dracula shoved a large black book into Pete's hands.

"Of course Count," Pete said, smiling, as he made his way down the stairs, "anything you say, right away, one Mummy coming right up."

Location: The burial chamber of Imhotep, High Priest of Seti I, a few hours later

Pete looked upon the figure that stood in the center of the room. It was a Mummy, in a state of horrendous preservation; it looked as though something had devoured it. Pete's heart was thumping like a drum, as he began to read from the ancient tome in his hand. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Mummy begin to move, it let out an inhuman roar, as it tore its way out of its prison.

"Excellent," Dracula said, suddenly appearing at Pete's side. The Mummy began approaching the dark duo, its dark eyes alight with fury; slowly it began reaching for Pete.

"Count," Pete shouted, as Dracula looked on, with a sinister smile to his face, "use the amulet."

"Very well," Dracula said, as he held out a bright gold amulet, inscribed with the Eye of Ra, "HALT HIGH PRIEST IMHOTEP." Imhotep suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"You know this amulet don't you," Dracula asked, "the Amulet of Amon Ra, who ever wields it you must obey."

" Speaks Ancient Egyptian Never," Imhotep snarled.

"You must obey," Dracula snarled, as he shoved the Amulet closer, Imhotep let out an ear splitting scream, as the Amulet touched his decaying flesh.

" Speaks Ancient Egyptian Very well," Imhotep said, hesitantly, " Continues Ancient Egyptian I will obey, for now. What is your bidding, Master?"

"The Seven Dark Hearts of Set," Dracula asked, "where are they hidden?"

Stay Tuned for Chapter I: The Return of the Keyblade


End file.
